legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S2 P2/Transcript
(The heroes are seen armed as they look over at Starkiller) Alex: Okay so can someone explain how this guy got here? Rose: And why does Pearl have whipped cream on her face? Charlie: Well, we were trying to pull a prank on Rose. Pearl: Which clearly worked.... Charlie: And when it was finished, Sammy starts choking before he gets pulled right through the window! Ian: We went outside to check and we found this guy out here! Sammy: Yeah! Erin: And this guy wants the Reality Stone huh? Lestros: Yeah. Alex: Well you get inside Lestros. We'll deal with him for you. Lestros: Thanks guys! (Lestros runs inside to hide) Starkiller: You can't protect him Defenders. Alkorin's gonna get him eventually. Alex: Well we sure as hell can postpone it! Erin: Yeah! You're the one who can't be protected! (Tom is seen rushing with his plasma blade. He's about to attack, when Starkiller pulls out a lightsaber and blocks the attack) Tom: Oh got yourself a blade huh?! Starkiller: I have much more then that. (Starkiller force pushes Tom back) Tom: Huh?! Alex: Force user huh? Haven't seen many of those around. Erin: Yeah. Tom: That doesn't mean he's gonna win! Jack: Yeah! Let's kick his ass together guys! Bakugo: Let's do it! (The Defenders all rush toward Starkiller) Alex: Fight as one guys! We'll get him! Jack: Alright! That's what I'm- (Starkiller then pushes everyone away, knocking them onto the ground) Erin: Whoa! Scott: This guy's power is unreal! Starkiller: You kids aren't too good at your job are you? Alex: Shut up! We're still gonna beat you either way Starkiller! Charlie: Yeah! Starkiller: Heh, come and try it. (The heroes all stand and rush toward Starkiller. It then cuts to Jordan as he's seen walking around alone looking for Shade. He then smells the air) Jordan: He's close. I can smell him from here. (Jordan looks around at his surroundings) Jordan: I must say, this world is definitely beautiful now that I'm looking at it with my own eyes. I just hope Shade and the others let me in. It's getting cold. (Jordan then smells the scent getting closer) Jordan: Oh hold up! He's close! (Jordan keeps walking and finds Shade and the others) Jordan: There he is. Hey! Hey you guys! Shade: Huh? Yang: The heck was that? Jordan: Hey! Over here! (Everyone all looks over and sees the human Targhul) Weiss: What the!? Blake: Who is that? Shade: I don't know. Jordan: Hey! It's me Jordan! You know, Alex and Erin's brother? Shade: Wait what?! Yang: You're Jordan??? But you were- *Gasp* (Everyone looks at each other. Suddenly they all get into fighting stances) Jordan: *holds up his hand* Whoa whoa what did I do!? Yang: Don't think we don't remember you! "Tim"! Jordan: Oh crap I forgot about that... Shade: The hell are you doing here!? Jordan: Guys calm down! I'm not here to fight or anything! Yang: Prove it! Jordan: How the hell am I supposed to prove it?! Am I attacking you or anything? Weiss: Are we supposed to trust you after last time we saw you? Jordan: Are you always a little bitch Schnee? Shade: Jeez. Weiss: How dare you! Jordan: Okay that was a little harsh, but I SWEAR I'm not here to hurt anyone! Shade: You sure? Yang: Alex and Erin did tell us to tell them if we saw you. Jordan: I just got done talking to them. They told me to come find you guys! Shade: Why? Jordan: Because I may have got myself into a bit of a pickle earlier. Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts